Necromancer Vaalramas Cairn Thyrim
Master This title is given by cultists and servants of Vaalramas. Vaalramas of the Nightfall Vaalramas was given this title after attacking Theramore with an army of three hundred scourge after nightfall, assaulting the Alliance Divisions just after guard switch. However, the attack was unsuccessful as the Divisions stood firm and called for assistance to Stormwind, who sent a whole regiment through a portal to Theramore. The Twisted Vaalramas is known as "The Twisted" by comrades, cultists, and allies in the Scourge as well as outlaws. This title was given to him after his betrayal towards the Alliance Divisions and his brutal attack towards Northwatch hold. Background The Thyrim Family: The Thyrim (also called the Thyrims) decended from the old Arathorian families in what now is Lordaeron. The bloodline have survived for some time, altough now is dangerously close to an abrupt end. Only three known sons are still walking upon Azeroth to this day. Early Years: Fourty-four years ago, in a small building just beside the Violet citadel, was Vaalramas Thyrim born. His mother, Aedil, was a frost mage and very skilled in the arts of magic. Gaeron, his father, was occupied as a guardian of dalaran, experienced in the arts of war and even more skilled with the two blades he was carrying. Seven years passed, and Vaalramas proved able to control both the blades and the frost magic his parents were skilled with. He trained all day with the swords, striving to become a warrior like his father. But at the age of six he was offered to study at the Violet Eye Academy when he reached the age of twelve, and the family gladly accepted this. So, seven years after Vaalramas' birth, Gaeron was requested to aid the northlands milita in cleansing the lands of the Syndicate. Gaeron did never return from dealing with the syndicate. Now, Aedil was alone with Vaalramas, Isilieth and soon gave birth to a third child: Valtieric. Valtieric also listened closely to Aedil's teachings, but Isilieth did not pay attention. He wasn't interested in her teachings. He just sneaked around, trying to open Vaalramas' room door with a toothpick in wood, listening to private conversations and so on. At the Violet Eye Academy, Vaalramas grew close to another boy named Mirlem. He was also studying the arts of frost magic, however Vaalramas did not study how to conjure frostbolts, or how to summon elementals. He studied how to control the cold in the air, water and earth around him. How to leech heat to lower the temperature in the surroundings and similiar. He was not a true mage, but something else. At the age of twenty-two, Vaalramas graduated as a full-trained spellwarrior. The complex art of frost magic had been attuned and he was still keeping focus on training, to keep himself in as good condition as possible. Mirlem had graduated aswell, and they split up for a while. Where Mirlem ventured, Vaalramas did not know. But Vaalramas headed west, across the ocean. He bought a small house in Theramore where he returned to once in a while, and then he set off; There was so much to see! So much to know! Knowledge within the grasp of those who dare to take the step into the unknown. For ten years he ventured, not much contact with friends or family, except a letter now and then. He visited Ashenvale and lived with the elves for some time, to study their point of view upon the world. He spent three months in the Burning Steppes where he was taking in knowledge about the dragonflights. Another six months in Ironforge, where he spent most of his time going through the libraries. Almost a year was thrown away searching for the material which would fit for crafting two longswords which he could use, until he spoke with a Kirin Tor mage who offered to sell some enchanted eternium to him fairly cheap. Not for ten years did he visit Dalaran until he recieved a letter from Valtieric. Aedil was dead. The burial would occur soon. Vaalramas decided to sell his house and end his studies in Theramore first, which would take some time. After a week, he went to Dalaran, only to find Aedil's burial already passed. For such a great mistake, Isilieth was angry; Both for him not considering Aedil higher than his own studies and for not sending letters home more often. Had he forgotten family and friends because of his own search for knowledge? A paralyzing silence laid down upon the family. Vaalramas ended up at the Violet Citadel as a Spellscribe, busy helping new students and aiding the Kirin Tor in what way he could. Valtieric moved south to Stormwind City and studied under an elder man named Carahíl, who proved to be a skilled warlock and a wise master. Isilieth however, went away on duty for the SI:7. Vaalramas and Isilieth departed in unfriendly conditions, and did not speak nor communicated in other ways. Their only meeting during ten years was the encounter in the Sentinel Hill Inn, which is why it is under reconstruction; Their last hint of family bond or friendship was cut that night. It ended abruptly. Isilieth escaped the guards who arrived, but Vaalramas was not so lucky. He had to force his way out halfway to Stormwind. Thus, he is not on the best conditions with the Stormwind Guard. After that, nothing have been heard from Isilieth over eight years. The Darkening: Only a brief month after Vaalramas' fourty-first birthday, the tragic tale occured. His apprentice, Gaendor Vile, ended his training abruptly, and his master along with it. Bound by the oath he had sworn to the Cult of the Damned, he stabbed Vaalramas in his sleep. Calling for the cultists, Gaendor prepared for his duty. Gaendor was to raise Vaalramas as a minion of the Scourge, altough not as a mindless one. The ritual was successful, to some part. Vaalramas was raised, but not under the Lich King's control. As Vaalramas fury struck down the cultists, he realized he was not dead nor alive, but something between. Vaalramas was struck by panic and disappeared for a month, but later on reappeared. He was accepted by the Kirin Tor, and later on the Alliance aswell. This happened about six weeks before the Knights of the Ebon Blade broke free from the Lich King and united with the Alliance respective the Horde. Vaalramas feared that he would not be accepted back into the civil life, but it seems his friends and comrades was not as disturbed by this as some others where. The Resistance: The last year, Vaalramas have been resisting the Lich King's attempts to control him or to destroy his efforts. Vaalramas interfered first at the strike at the Wolfcult, later on against the Shadow Vault and the siege of the Flshwerks. Vaalramas was also involved in the assassination of High Thane Jorfus and the attacks on Malykriss and it's overseers. Despite his tributes to the war, Vaalramas still have personal issues. The Thyrim manor was burned down by a pyromaniac, who was arrested and now is in safekeeping in the Stormwind Vault. Also, Vaalramas does not believe in gods nor the light. He have nothing left over for 'whispering into the air for aid'. However, through the efforts of the Argent Crusade and the Church of the Holy Light, Vaalramas have come to accept the wielders of the light anyway. The Calm Before The Storm: Filled by hate towards the Scourge and everything connected to it, Vaalramas decided to put his efforts into this war. His allies proved strong and just, and they are fighting by all means along with the Argent Crusade in Icecrown and other locations. The Execution: Isilieth had finally reappeared. He had been captured by the Scourge and brainwashed, now aiding the Cult of the Damned in their undercover spy network in Azeroth. After two attempted assassination attempts at Vaalramas, he was captured. Vaalramas however, was in the infirmary at the time the council decided what to do with Isilieth. As the council was unaware of Vaalramas and Isilieth's connection, they decided to execute Isilieth. At the execution, a death knight of the Scourge appeared and swiftly struck down Isilieth after escaping. The Division buried Isilieth and gave up the matter. The Defias was pressing on, and Vaalramas needed help. The Brainwash: After Vaalramas assisted a strike force which attempted to eliminate Orbhaz Bloodbane, he was captured. A month of brainwashing forced him into a new condition. He had been convinced that it was through the Alliance his student had joined the Cult of the Damned and murdered Vaalramas. Through this new view, Vaalramas mind was darkened. He now serves a new cause. Not for the Lich King only, but for what he believes is vengeance. He hates the Alliance and it's allies, giving every single particle of his own being to destroy the Alliance. For now, Vaalramas is planning a revenge upon the Alliance Division leaders, stationed in Theramore. First, Vaalramas must recall Isilieth from the dead. To do this, he requires a set of armor which he can use as a cover. It's time for Vaalramas to return from the shadows and strike once more... Involvement Strategy Vaalramas is a tough enemy, and a challenging fight from start to end. Depending on how and when you engage him, he will use either no weapons at all or two light and quick one-handed blades which he is highly experienced with. Unarmed, he poses almost no threat through manpower. With weapons he is definately more threatening. Vaalramas is a necromancer and will quite obviously raise undeads to aid him throughout the fight. These servants are quite strong but are also able to aid Vaalramas by restoring his physical state through a twisted sacrifice. If Vaalramas does not sacrifice the minion, the ghoul will quite swifly charge the enemy and start tearing at them. Throughout the fight, Vaalramas will also regenerate his physical state through attacking. Whenever his weapons tear flesh, spill blood, or break bones, Vaalramas wounds slowly heal. Because of this, time is on Vaalramas' side. To eliminate him requires a quick and lethal attack rather than a long fight to gain control. Quotes "Weak minded fools!" "Vengeance is my right." "Death is nothing to fear. It is simply the next step in the path to immortality." "A hero shows no fear. A fool knows no fear." "Those who are frightened by death are simply frightened by the unknown." "Servants of the darkness, minions of undeath! Arise, and serve your master!" "Face the twisted justice i bring!" "Behold my wicked creation!" "Tear me down and break me into nothing. But you can never kill me." "If you think your alive then your better off dead. Death is a promise and your life is a lie." "Your little light is like a candle trying to outshine the sun." "I have little over for fools and weaklings. Whichever you are, i do not have time for you." "Wake up. Wake up, watch the twisted world, and smell the ashes of your past..." - When raising an undead. "Arise, child. Arise, and serve your new master." - When raising an undead. "I recall you from the beyond to serve me once more." - When raising an undead. "Stand and fight, minion! Fight for a new cause!" - When raising an undead in combat. "Arise, servant of the cold dark!" - When raising an undead in combat. "Hope is just an illusion brought up by people too frightened to see the truth." "Those who speak of justice seldom feel it's terrible power." "I don't stay in the darkness so that people can't find me, but to see who's brave enough to look for me." Trivia Vaalramas is my highest leveled alliance character (considering i played alliance only to level 60 back in vanilla, then rerolled horde just pre-tbc). I'm glad that the server have given me a chance to expand my Roleplaying ideas and so on. See also * Link External links * External link